clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Denno Senshi Versus The Moderators
Denno Senshi Versus The Moderators or Senshi VS Moderators is a Fictional Club Penguin movie released by Pingu Penguin Productions. It was announced on 13th July 2009. The movie was released 5 days later on 18th July 2009. It is the first movie in the Denno Senshi series of movies. Release The video is 24MB in size, the maximum size file for e-mail attachment is 25MB, making it possible to be transfered through e-mail. You can request the movie for free by e-mailing me at: clubpenguinextreme.mike@gmail.com Name A lot of confusion has arose surrounding the official name of the movie. Pingu Penguin had this to say: "The official name of the movie is '''Denno Senshi Versus The Moderators', however Senshi VS Moderators is fine aswell. Names that are not official include Senshimod, Moderating Senshi and Dennomoderator."'' Advertisement Poster Advertisement Video Two advertisements were released for this movie, but only one of them was eventually chosen. *Chosen Video: Going Underground Ad *Alternative Video: Angel Of The Morning Ad Cast *!!! Because Denno Senshi has been permanently banned, a new penguin known as The Senshi will be starring in the movie. *'The Senshi' as Denno Senshi *'Mikes Mic' as Chief Moderator *'Prof Waddle' as Professor Waddle *'Ghost Pnguin' as Eyewitness of Denno Senshi Plot Pingu Penguin Productions have given us this description of the movie: Some of you may have heard of Denno Senshi before. He was a largely successful prank pulled off by Pingu Penguin. This movie looks at how The Senshi tries to battle the moderators on Club Penguin. The movie starts with the Senshi's birth. He is not a real penguin, but a prototype created by '''Professor Waddle'. When he is born he starts discovering the world around him. Unaware he, like all the other penguins around him, is being watched by 'The Moderators'. The Senshi's insane powers give him the ability to possibly override the moderators' capabilities. At the end of the movie, he comes face to face with a real moderator! Will the Senshi's supernatural powers triumph, or will Mike the Moderator ban him before it is too late?!'' The movie includes very powerful music, guaranteed to hook you to your seats! Filmed Scenes Scene 1 (Intro) This scene shows Denno Senshi being created. The movie starts with the song Smile Like You Mean It (by The Killers) being played while Professor Waddle perfects his new 'creation'. He says "Denno Senshi! Come ALIVE!!!!" Then lightning strikes and two extras in the movie scream. You see The Senshi in the place where the Professor was previously standing. The Senshi then calls "ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! Attack creator!" You then see Denno Senshi leave the scene, and red dripping letters (presumably representing the blood of the murdered Professor) spell out "Denno Senshi Versus The Moderators" in capital letters. The first scene is based on the creation of Frankenstein's Monster. However no copyright infringement was implied. Scene 2 (Interview With Ghost Pnguin) In this scene, Denno Senshi does not appear. Moderator Mikes Mic along with Ghost Pnguin make their first appearences in the movie. Mikes Mic hears about some penguins complaining about some "dodgy goings on" in the cave. When he arrives there he finds a penguin who says he saw the whole thing. The penguin (Ghost Pnguin) says "He banned a few penguins." and "Grew one hundred feet high." To which Mikes Mic responds: "OH WOW! Where is this penguin now?" Ghost Penguin states that Denno Senshi "teleported to the iceberg." The scene ends with Mike shouting: "To the iceberg!" Scene 3 (Denno Disappears) * Music - Mortal Kombat - Main Theme In this scene, you first see Denno Senshi transform from clearly visible, to vanished. The moment after he disappears, Mike the moderator runs into the space where Denno was once standing. He wonders how he just seen The Senshi, and then lost sight of him. He asks another penguin if they saw an orange penguin. They reply "no" and Mike leaves the iceberg. At the end of the scene, you see Denno reappear as the music fades out. * (Director's Quote) Pingu Penguin: "This scene was one of our most difficult scenes to make. Mainly because of the special effects and the music. The other penguin appearing was not scripted, so we made Mike ask the penguin if he'd seen Denno. At the very end of this scene, the movie comes to a total length of 6 minutes 43 seconds approximately. When we made the image (above to the right) of Denno disappearing, we had to put a copyright message across it. This is because a LOT of other websites are searching for any images of Denno Senshi so they can post them on their Club Penguin sites. Who knew that I could have made such a small fictional character who does not (and never could) ban anyone turn into such a widely elaborate hoax!" Scene 4 (The Encounter) * Music - Let's Get Ready To Rhumble by PJ & Duncan * Music - Somebody Told Me by The Killers One of the longest scenes. Using Penguin Storm 7 "...especially for the occasion" you can see The Senshi and Mike in the same scene together. Mike encounters the Senshi at the Soccer Pitch, where the Senshi says his first words since the first scene. The Senshi: Who are you? Mikes Mic: I've been following you! The Senshi: YOU ARE A MODERATOR!!! The scene continues where Mike discovers the Senshi's insane powers. He uses Penguin Storm 7 features "Followbot (where he follows a chosen penguin (Mikes Mic))" and "Copybot (where he copies what penguins in the surrounding room say)". "Another penguin entered the scene using Copybot as well. We incorparated him as one of Senshi's clones. We hope the evidence on the video does not get him banned!" -Pingu Penguin. The scene ends with The Senshi banning Mike, and the infamous Senshi Banning sign appearing. The Senshi won the battle. Scene 5 (Credits) * Music - Somebody Told Me by The Killers The credits appear. A movie plays through the credits on the left hand side of the screen. The movies are from Scene 3 where The Senshi disappears, and another (unseen) piece of footage where The Senshi is huge (using Penguin Storm 7). Trivia Movie Title In Different Languages: *English: Electric Soldier (Denno Senshi) Versus The Moderators *French: Soldat électrique contre les modérateurs *German: Elektrischer Soldat gegen die Moderatoren *Italian: Soldato elettrico contro i moderatori *Japanese: 電気兵士対調整器 *Portugese: Soldado elétrico contra os monitores *Spanish: Soldado eléctrico contra los asesores *Russian: Электрический воин против модераторов *Dutch: Elektrische Militair tegenover de Moderatoren *Greek: Ηλεκτρικός στρατιώτης εναντίον των μεσολαβητών *Korean: 전기 군인 대 감속재 See Also * Denno Senshi * Pingu Penguin Productions * Rock On! Category:Movies Category:Denno Senshi